


Tears In The Rain

by Sparrow (Djehuti)



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djehuti/pseuds/Sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayda has a rough night full of nightmares while staying in Goldshire as her blocked memories start to resurface. She flees to Stormwind to seek her friend Faalkor in the midst of a raging thunderstorm. (Work In Progress/INCOMPLETE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare or Memory?

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written and posted in 2007. This story features characters of mine that I play in World of Warcraft.
> 
> The words of Faalkor and Jayda are translated directly from the Draenei language. That explains why Jayda's speech is not broken as if she was speaking in Common. Faalkor speaks fluent Common, though with a very heavy rolling accent. ^_^

**“Tears in the Rain”** **\- A World of Warcraft Fan fiction**

 _Written by: Sparrow_

 

She didn’t know where to run at first. It was in the middle of the night and the lanterns about the small human settlement of Goldshire were all ready doused. The sky was lit up by a flash of lightning, soon followed by the resounding boom of thunder as rain pounded earthward. It saturated the roads, turning them into muddied streams.

If one were to look at the hunched figure picking its way through the muck, they wouldn’t have realized that they were looking upon a paladin - a holy warrior of the Light. The plain robe she was wearing was all ready drenched with mud and rain, the cloak soaked through. Every so often she would stop her panicked flight to struggle with the mud not willing to release her hooves before moving on. A gust of rain-filled wind blew back her hood as she slogged through the flooded road revealing glowing eyes, matted blue hair and small curved horns. There was a glazed panic in her eyes, as if she was fleeing from danger though there was no one else out in the night. She was alone, yet that which she was fleeing seemed as real as a legion of undead clamoring for her death.

The draenei paused to lean against a tree, panting as she caught her breath. It probably wasn’t a good idea to stand under a tree in such weather conditions but at that moment she didn’t care. There were a lot of things on her mind this night. With a shuddering sigh, almost a sob, she sank to the ground, digging her long fingers into the muddy grass. She struggled to repress the feelings that always overcame her when she had a spell of nightmares during the night. This spell had been a bad one - and without even thinking - she had fled the shelter of the small country Inn she was staying at and ran into the stormy night. She couldn’t remember what the dreams were about, but all she knew was that she had to get away. Get away fast.

She took the chance to get her bearings as she hunched under the tree. The rain was pounding hard enough that the leaves didn’t provide much shelter but the draenei paid it no mind. Her body shook violently with stress and cold and she gritted her fanged teeth to prevent the silent sobs from escaping. She didn't know how much time had passed while she huddled there - but to her it crawled as if a thousand years. The rain and the cold did help in moving her mind from her fears. As she always did, she tried to dwell on things that lifted her spirits - like reuniting with her sister for the first time in Stormwind or spending time with her friends. She wiped a muddied shaking hand across her face, wondering idly what they were doing right now. Her thoughts drifted to a certain person in particular. He was a close companion from her youth and her only living connection to her past other than her sister.

“Faalkor…” She whispered in a shuddering exhale, leaning against the tree as if she carried a great weight on her back. The pain that she felt in her heart was a familiar one. It was the pain and frustration of one who could not recall anything before the great crash of The Exodar, which brought her people to this strange foreign world. Since then she had found out that she was a paladin and had been for a very long time. She had dove into her duties and worked hard for her cause. Because of her mental condition she had to begin her training from the beginning, ascending rapidly in the ranks as she also struggled to learn the common language of the Alliance that her people had joined with on this world called Azeroth.

Shuddering, the draenei hauled herself to her hoofed feet, leaning against the tree. Every so often lightning flickered in the clouds, but it was clear the storm was moving on. Rain still poured, and so she turned to head back towards Goldshire, the dry warm bed in the Inn inviting though she doubted she would get much sleep this night. She only took a few faltering steps however, before her head moved to look through the forest in the direction of Stormwind. The human city centre was not that far - a mere short hike up through Elwynn Forest. Faalkor was there still the last she had heard. After recovering on Azuremyst Isle at The Exodar, he had traveled to Kalimdor to work in the land of the Night Elves. It was only in the past couple of months or so that he had arrived in the human lands. She had seen him as often as her duties would allow since then, having good times just talking or spending time introducing him to her friends. He had been devoted support during this time, giving her strength in her troubled times.

Making up her mind, the draenei woman turned to the road that would take her to Stormwind not even considering that the great doors might be locked tight for the night. All that was on her mind was Faalkor and that she needed to be with him. She needed to feel his support and friendship right now. She always felt right when around him - that everything was going to be okay. Taking one shaking step, than another, the shivering draenei made her way up the dirt road meandering through the woods. The rain continued to pour down in sheets, making the road slippery and hard to walk on. Her hooves kept on sinking into the soft muck and the chill was causing her to shiver and feel almost numb. Making it to Faalkor will make it worthwhile…she told herself as she slogged through the rain.

She lost track of time as she made her way up the hill, but soon she came upon the large wooden doors of Stormwind, framed within a wall of white stone. Through the gloom she spotted the large blue and gold banners of the Alliance hanging on the stone walls. There was the soft glow of firelight from within the guard towers. All was quiet and still and there was no sign of patrolling guards. Feeling frustrated and desperate - for the great wooden doors were shut tight, the draenei woman leaned on them and pounded on the old wood with her fists. She cried out first in broken Common and then in draenei, imploring to be let in. She wondered about her stupidity for wandering up this far in the first place when in the back of her mind she knew that the doors of Stormwind were closed during the night. Sobbing now, she pounded at the doors some more, before finally sinking to her knees in the mud. All she had wanted was to see Faalkor…that was all that she wanted.

“Who goes there?” Came a shout from above, nearly lost in the wind.

The draenei looked up, tears blended with the rain - and she spotted a human male leaning over the side of the parapet holding a lantern. It shone like a small beacon in the dark. The man was wearing the plate armor uniform of one of the Stormwind Guard. Behind him she could make out the forms of a couple more guards, one of them had a crossbow aimed in her direction while the other archer looked about searchingly into the forest beyond her.

“Please…” She cried, reaching up to the man. “Let me in! My friend stay here. I seek friend!” Her voice sounded pitiful to her ears and she felt waves of shame.

The man aiming the crossbow at her lowered his weapon, but not too far as he kept a close eye on her. The man with the lantern squinted as he looked down. She caught words spoken between the guards, but their speed at which they were talking and the wind filled rain only allowed her to hear certain words. “Draenei, woman and distress were the main ones.

“The gates of Stormwind remain closed for the night.” The man with the lantern shouted down. “I can provide an escort to Goldshire and you can come back in the morning.”

“No please!” The draenei woman cried desperately. “I not want to being alone in Goldshire! I seek Faalkor Yaraliyu! He stay at Inn here!” Her hands limply fell to the muddied ground, her fingers digging in with frustration as she bowed her head.

There was a brief silence and then one of the men, the one who had been scanning the edges of the trees for danger spoke to the man with the lantern. “Sir, I think I know this woman…good God I barely recognized her. If I’m seeing things right, this is Lady Jayda Karalos of Maelstrom. She's a paladin working from the Cathedral. She helped me a few times in the past. Surely we can let her in? She seems to be truly alone and in great distress…”

The man with the lantern was silent for a minute or two. “Are you who this soldier says you are? Jayda Karalos?” He called down finally.

Jayda nearly sobbed in relief as she nodded her head vigorously. The man made a motion for her to stay where she was and disappeared from the edge of the parapet. The other men followed. There was a long silence then and the minutes crawled by like hours. Jayda soon began to wonder if they had forgotten about her, when one of the great wooden doors groaned and creaked as it inched open. It finally came to a stop when there was a crack just big enough for one of the men - the one with the lantern to step through. His fellow Guard was behind him, one with the crossbow and the other with his sword in hand.

“Milady,” The man with the lantern said, holding out his hand. Shaking violently with wet and cold, she took it and got to her feet. The man led her through the crack in the door and as soon as she was inside, it groaned as it was shut again. Jayda looked up and around, spotting a large group of guards just at the inside of the doors - all with weapons. There was a group of strong men heaving the heavy wooden beam into place that would seal the doors shut. Despite the men being large and strong for their kind, Jayda towered over all of them at her just under seven foot height.

“Find out where her friend is staying and escort her there.” The man with the lantern told the one who had spoken up for her. The young man nodded and turned to Jayda, holding out an arm.

“Lady Jayda, come and let us get you somewhere warm and dry.” He said with concern. She held onto his plate armored arm, clutching her soaked cloak around her with her free hand with an almost meek nod. As he led her away, the group of soldiers dispersed - the main group going up to the watchtowers.

The two of them walked in silence as they made their way through The Valley of Heroes, the area beyond the large doors of the city where large statues were erected of important figures from the Alliance. The rain continued to pour, and the mist obscured the large statues in shadow. Jayda could hear the rustlings and low growling squawks of the gryphons in the hold nearby where the flying beasts were kept. She could also hear the trickling of the water canals beneath where they walked. The young soldier assisting her led her through another wide gate under an open portcullis and paused in the short tunnel beyond. Just through to the other side was the trade quarter of the city where businesses and such resided. Busy during the day and always full of people, it was quiet and ghostly at this time of night.

Jayda's eyes were partially lowered when the young man turned to her. The visor on his helmet was raised and she could see a hint of the odd dull eyes that was typical of humans. They were dark but concerned. "Milady...I know it isn't my place to ask...but what happened? Were you attacked by bandits?" He immediately regretted his words, but he just had to know what was wrong. There were Defias and other dangers in Elwynn true, but he had met this draenei before and had heard of the deeds that she had accomplished against the undead in Duskwood. Surely she could have defended herself from the ruffians in these woods? Why was she dressed in a thin sleeping shift with nothing but a cloak in this weather at this time of night? The young man burned with questions but he stopped them before they could escape his lips.

There was a pause and Jayda looked at the soldier after releasing a shuddering sigh. He met her glowing eyes evenly and she looked away. "No..I not attacked." She said finally in her heavily accented Common - her tones musical underneath the weariness. "It like that not at all. I cannot speak of it, but you be taking heart that I not attacked in wood."

It took a few moments for the soldier to mull over the broken language and then comprehend what she had just said. He nodded finally and gave the paladin an encouraging smile. "I understand milady. We all have rough nights sometime...I shall ask no more of it." He then proceeded on asking her which Inn this Faalkor was staying at. There were many Inns throughout the city. It took a minute or two for Jayda to recall the name and the soldier was happy to inform her that it wasn't far.

"It's in the trading quarter...it's only a short walk from here milady. You'll be with your friend soon."

Jayda nodded, grip relaxing on the plate armored arm she was holding on to as the pair made their way down the main road in the district. "Much thanks soldier..." She murmured softly, lowering her horned head. Her eyes were barely visible under her hair, which hung plastered and tangled over her face. "You familiar to me yes? I see you before in Cathedral."

"Yes that's right. You've helped me before and some of my friends in Darkshire. Please, call me Thomas, milady."

"Thomas...yes.." Jayda nodded, falling into silence.

She allowed Thomas to lead her across the square and down another street, stopping at a simple two storey building. The soldier knocked on the door a few times and heard the door unlatch and creak open after a brief pause. A middle-aged woman stood there holding a lit candle, looking sleepy and disgruntled at being interrupted from her rest. Jayda recognised the Innkeeper from her previous visits. The woman seemed about to demand what the trouble was to Thomas, but then she spotted the tall draenei behind him. She squinted for a moment then her face melted into an expression of surprise.

"Jayda? Is that you? Light above I can barely recognise you...my...heavens what are you wearing? You'll catch your death!" Before either Thomas or Jayda could say anything, the kind woman forgetting her previous annoyance, ushered them in. "Come in, come in! Hurry now!"

Thomas waited until Jayda ducked her tall slender body inside - careful to prevent her horns from knocking into the top of the low door. It wouldn't have been the first time since she'd been working in the human lands. She stood inside shivering and dripping while Thomas entered and shut the door.

"Sorry for disrupting you Ma'am. Lady Jayda is here to see Faalkor Yaraliyu." Thomas said after clearing his throat and straightening with a nod.

The Innkeeper looked from one to the other. "Faalkor? The draenei fellow upstairs? Ah yes - friendly chap he is. Jayda dear - he must be something special for you to be calling on him at this ungodly hour!" She said in a gently teasing tone, which caused Jayda to color darkly and lower her head. Thomas recognised the banter to be one of familiarity. Jayda apparently visited this Inn before.

Waving a hand and patting the paladin on the arm lightly, the Innkeeper shook her head. "Forgive the banter dear. I see the night hasn't been kind to you." Turning to Thomas she pointed to the stairs past the large crackling fireplace in the common room. "Just go up the stairs and turn right. Faalkor is at the end of the hall dear." With that said the Innkeeper went to one of the tables to light another candle, hand it to Thomas in a holder and then shuffled out of the room.

Thomas led Jayda to the dark narrow stairwell at the back of the room. Hooves and boots sounded quietly on the wood beneath them as the pair ascended the stairs and walked down the hall to the right door. After a pause, Thomas reached up and knocked his armored knuckles on the door, hoping that he was not disturbing any other occupants in rooms nearby. Jayda shifted uncomfortably as there was a long silence. After another short series of knocks, there was a shuffling of movement from behind the door. There was a long pause and then it opened just wide enough for a dark head to poke through. The glow of firelight spilled out from the opening in the door to join with the candlelight. The only other light source in the shadowed hall was the sleepily blinking eyes at a point much taller than Thomas, looking down at him.

"Ehn?" Muttered a soft deep inquiry, the speaker clearly having been awoken from a deep sleep.

Thomas had to catch himself from staring for this was the first time being next to a male draenei up close. The fellow sure was tall! Even more so than Jayda who probably was level with the man's nose. Thomas himself barely came up to Jayda's shoulders even with his armor on. He cleared his throat and looked up at the glowing eyes above him.

"Many pardons for awakening you at this hour sir. You are Faalkor Yaraliyu?"

The male draenei in question frowned thoughtfully as he looked down at the soldier who looked no older than eighteen summers by human reckoning. "Yes..I am he.." He responded in a thick accent, though his speech was clear and easy to understand. "Is there trouble?" His soft deep tones were pleasant to the ear.

Thomas shook his head. "No sir. Someone wanted to see you." He shifted to the side in the narrow hall to allow room for Jayda to step out from behind the opened door. Faalkor turned his head and studied the huddled shivering and soaking wet draenei for only a second before his jaw dropped and his eyes flared in recognition.

"Jayda!" He uttered with a sharp intake of breath. "Sacred Naaru, what happened to you?" He opened the door wider, his open robe flaring about his hooves. Jayda didn't respond and just looked up at her dear friend with wide, tear-filled eyes while clutching the drenched cloak around her shoulders tightly. "Please dear one, come inside..." His eyes were filled with concern and worry as he turned his gaze to Thomas. "Thank you for bringing her to me."

Thomas nodded with a slight bow at Faalkor and turned to Jayda. "Milady. I have to take my leave now that you are safe with your companion. Please take care and rest well." He bowed politely at her nod - seeing the thanks in her glowing eyes for she was unable to word it in her emotional state.

After Thomas left - Jayda felt Faalkor's large warm hand gently rest on her arm to guide her inside his room. She allowed him to lead her inside and stood there shaking as he shut the door. As he was sliding the bolt into place, she noticed that his deep black hair - normally bound - was loose and flowing about his broad shoulders, spilling down his back in a thick dark mass. It looked as if he had just tossed on a robe to answer the door and was wearing a loose pair of pants to sleep in. Jayda barely gave him a chance to turn around before she lunged forward and threw her arms around his waist. She hugged herself tightly to him with a shuddering sob, pressing her cheek to the bare smooth skin of his strong chest. There was no hesitation in Faalkor's reaction as the draenei shaman held her close in return - stroking the wet tangled curls on her head. "Dear one..." He soothed softly, speaking now in the flowing musical tones of their native tongue. "It is all right...you are safe..." He had recognised right away the signs of the post trauma that plagued the paladin now and again - especially when she was trying to sleep at night. This wouldn't be the first time that he had looked after her through rough nights - but this was the first time that she had traveled to him in a storm in the middle of the night from Light knew where.

Jayda's slender form heaved with silent sobs in his arms and she shook her head. "I am so sorry...I should not have come..." She moaned fretfully. "It is so late...and I have...disturbed you!" Her next words died on her lips as she felt Faalkor place a gentle finger across her mouth in the universal gesture for quiet.

"Hush dear one - you have done nothing of the sort." He shook his head, his eyes compassionate. He moved his finger to wipe a tear from her cheek. "I would rather you come here and wake me, than stay alone in the night with your pain." He led her over to a sturdy stool by a small table to sit on that was near the fireplace. Chairs here weren't made to accommodate draenei tails and legs comfortably. The kind Innkeeper was able to replace the chairs in the room for him with stools - for the latter were easier to sit on. There was a fire crackling in the fireplace, small - but big enough to provide comforting warmth. Jayda glanced at it, but was sitting at a distance where it didn't bother her.

She wiped her eyes in an effort to calm herself as Faalkor removed the cloak, heavy with water, from around her shoulders. The shaman noticed just how little she was wearing - spotting the soaked through, thin white shift that clung to her form so closely he could practically see through it. "Dear one!" He exclaimed in surprise, grateful that the dim lighting disguised the flush on his cheeks as he focused on her face lest his eyes wander anywhere else. "Why are you wearing so little on such a night? You could get ill!" He queried, heart racing.

Jayda shrugged, not looking up and hugging her arms about herself as she shivered slightly. "I ran out so suddenly..." She said quietly. "I just wanted to escape...so I grabbed my cloak and ran..." A trace of self loathing crept into her voice. She could not even meet Faalkor’s eyes with her own out of shame. "I was not far away...I was passing through the area and was staying overnight in Goldshire on my way back to Westfal. In my….distress….I did not think that the gates would be shut for the night. One of the soldiers recognized me and the night watch let me in.”

Faalkor hung her cloak on a wall hook and removed his robe, placing it around her shoulders. Jayda looked up, but he had all ready moved away. She held the robe about herself, feeling the warmth in the fabric from his body. The now shirtless shaman was bent over a storage chest, digging inside looking for something. He stood up with a bundle of cream colored linen. "Here take these...you can dry yourself off and put on something that is dry." He approached Jayda and placed the bundle onto the table. She looked down at the bundle, than up at him briefly before looking down at her knees.

“Oh!” Faalkor said suddenly after a few seconds, shifting awkwardly and rubbing the back of his neck in an almost human gesture. He abruptly moved away to the far side of the room and turned around facing the wall. The only movement was his tail slowly swaying from side to side. If it was any other day Jayda probably would have laughed at him. Now she only stood, picking up the largest piece of linen which turned out to be a towel she could dry herself off with. Trusting her friend completely that he would remain turned away from her – she stripped off the shift and let it fall to the floor with a wet splat. Her hair band joined it. The robe she hung on a hook next to her cloak. She dried herself off vigorously, using some water from the basin on the table to wash the mud off her hooves. The last thing she did was dry her hair, rubbing her head in the towel. During all this Faalkor had remained silent and unmoving. It was while Jayda was straightening up and making sure the excess water was out of the ends of her curly hair when she had the thought.

What would her reaction be if Faalkor turned around? She was standing at the edge of where the firelight touched the shadows – feeling the comforting heat warm her chilled bare skin. Her heart pounded as she pondered over that and she bit her lower lip as she slowly turned her head towards the shadows where Faalkor still stood. After a few moments she turned around more fully, feeling the heat caress her bare back – her tail twitching nervously. A large part of her knew that the feelings she had for this man went far beyond friendship, family or the trust between comrades in arms.

The other part of her, the one dedicated to duty and service as a paladin was filled with fear. She had fearlessly been in countless battles with undead and other monstrous beings yet she couldn’t even tell her best friend that she loved him, that she would be willing to die for him and that she wanted him to be her Chosen. She had lived a very long time, and lost much in that lifetime. A part of her deeply feared that if she opened herself up to her friend, that he would be taken from her. What if her enemies found out about this connection, they could torture him or worse to get to her? She didn’t have to worry about rejection – for she knew that he cared for her very much. She just didn’t know if he thought of her as his Chosen. With her mind racing over all this – she didn’t realize that more minutes were passing by.

At the sound of Faalkor uttering an ‘ahem’ sound she nearly jumped out of her skin as she flung the towel around herself. She looked up and saw that he hadn’t moved from his spot, nor turned around. “The fire is nice and comfortable yes? After I thanked the spirit of Fire for the warmth and light earlier this evening, the feel of the room has been quite pleasant indeed. You are not…uncomfortable?” He asked a little softer – knowing of her phobia around fires.

“N-no…” Jayda forced herself to speak, staring at the back of Faalkor’s head. “It is small and controlled…I will not get too close but – I do find the heat nice.” She took the time while talking to quickly grab the bundle on the table, discovering that it was one of Faalkor’s cloth tunics. She pulled it on over her head – and noticed that the hem of it just reached her knees. It would do to sleep in. “I have finished…” She said finally, almost shyly twisting a lock of hair around a long finger.

Faalkor turned around and looked at her – noting the fit of the tunic with approval. It was large on her – the sleeves of it extending longer than her hands – but it would suffice until she could get her clothes dried. Jayda sat on a stool at the table as Faalkor approached her with something in his hands. She started to turn, wondering what he was holding, but then relaxed when she spotted the brush. “You do not mind?” He murmured in asking. She shook her head and she felt him gather her hair and start working the tangles gently out of the strands. Since he was used to having long hair himself, he had no trouble. They were like that for the next short while in companionable silence as Jayda gathered her thoughts and calmed enough to speak.

“It was another dream.” She stated softly. “It was so real I am sure it was another memory….perhaps you can confirm this because you were in it.” She unsuccessfully tried to suppress a shiver as she felt Faalkor run his fingers through her hair to make sure he had all the tangles out. She then looked up as he came around and sat next to her at an angle so that he could see her face. He nodded at her encouragingly.

Looking down at her hands on the table, Jayda sighed. “Either I was small, or everything was so large. There was these huge stairs…that went up to a great height. There were many draenei making their way to the top. We were hurried as if in great emergency. Something horrible was happening and if we did not move fast enough….we were all going to perish. I was scared. I could not find my parents and I was not moving fast enough. It was if the stairs were too big for my legs and I kept stumbling.” She paused and looked up at Faalkor who was looking at her with an intent expression. By the look in his eyes, she could tell that this was no mere dream.

“I was on my hands and knees, crying out my frustration and fear when a hand came into my view. I looked up…and it was you. You were so young! You were merely a young boy….thin and long limbed. You had short hair, round face and large eyes. You grabbed hold of me and helped me up the stone steps. By this point I was so tired. I was slowing down and you were trying to pull me faster. I saw you fall face first to the stones.” Jayda shook her head, eyes wide. “All I remember was that there was blood everywhere….and you were screaming out for someone. Then suddenly a large form swooped down and picked up both of us, nearly flying up the steps to the top. The images get more confusing after this. There were many lights and fearsome creatures. I saw familiar faces to me but they were corrupted and evil. I woke when it seemed they were to attack me.” Jayda shrugged, shivering and clenching her hands into fists. “When I woke so suddenly, it was as if I was still small and frightened…and I ran without thinking into the night. I feel so foolish now…”

Faalkor reached out and took her hands as he leaned onto the table and Jayda looked up at his face. “No..” He murmured whisper soft. He shook his head. “You are far from foolish dear one. I can assure you that it was not a mere dream.” He paused, eyes flicking down to their joined hands. “What you recalled was our flight from Argus.”

“The home world? But…that was around 25,000 years ago!” Jayda exclaimed with a gasp. “I knew our people were long lived but I did not realise we were that old!”

Faalkor couldn’t help but chuckle, a pleasant rumbling sound. “Who says we are ‘old’?” He teased gently. “We are still in our prime – for our kind that is. Imagine how old our dear Prophet Velen is compared to the rest of us? He has not changed much since that time long ago.”

Jayda was silent, marveling at this, until Faalkor broke the silence. “We were very small children at that time. By human reckoning you would have been around four or five. I would have been eight or nine. I remember that flight up the large stone steps quite clearly.”

“You had fallen?” Jayda asked, and then saw Faalkor nod. He suddenly leaned close, and Jayda stared at his eyes as they now hovered inches from her own.

“Yes…see this scar?” He pointed at his chin. “That is from that injury. I even chipped the edge of my jaw on the edge of the steps.”

Without even thinking, Jayda reached up and touched his face, fingers gently grazing along his jaw and feeling the indent on the point of his chin. Faalkor was quiet and still as he watched and felt her trace the scar up to his mouth. It got much fainter as it went up past his lips and ended around the side of his nose. After a few moments of staring at one another, Faalkor drew in a sudden breath and took Jayda’s hand – kissing her fingers gently before lowering it down to the table once more.

“I have never…really noticed that before…the scar I mean…” Jayda said to cover up the fact that her heart was fluttering.

Faalkor nodded. “That form you said that swooped down and picked us up? That was my Father Kahrek. He would be part of one of the first groups of us that would train to become paladins. He carried us both to the temple at the top of the mountain where Prophet Velen would take us to safety with the help of the Naaru. Siraan my Mother was there and Aial your sister.”

“The creatures?” Jayda asked in a hushed whisper.

“The Burning Legion. Most of them newly formed demons that used to be our people.” Faalkor said grimly.

“The ones that followed Kil’jaeden and Archimonde…” Jayda said – stating the names with distaste in her voice. “My parents….they became demons with them did they not? I had tried to deny it but I know it is true now. I saw them attack us on the mountain but the lights stopped them.”

“Yes…the Naaru saved us then as they continue to help us now…” Faalkor said softly with a nod.

“Aial was filled with so much anger…still is – for our parents betraying us. I too, can understand and feel that now.” Jayda murmured. “I was so young…I did not understand what was happening. I have memories of hearing my parents speaking in hushed whispers late at night, preparing as if a celebration was at hand and they wanted to keep it a surprise from us. Then there was that day….when Siraan and Kahrek burst in and took me and Aial away to flee up the mountain. I had not known where Mother and Father had gone…” Jayda ran her hands through her now combed curls, tears blurring her vision. But it was not fear that caused them. It was just the ache of mourning and sorrow.

She felt warm strong arms wrap around her and she leaned into Faalkor’s embrace. He held her close, kissing her forehead with a soothing murmur. “It will be all right dear one. Not all our memories are unhappy ones – and they will soon come with ease. These sorts of things take time to heal….” He stroked her hair tenderly. He knew that she was frustrated for not remembering everything yet…but she knew a lot more now than when she first woke up in Ammen Vale. He felt Jayda nod and wrap an arm around him to hug herself to him more firmly. They sat like that for a while in the soft warm glow of the firelight. Even though her tears had ceased, Jayda made no indication that she was going to move. Finally she shivered with a yawn and Faalkor straightened, looking at her.

“Dear one…it is almost morning.” He murmured softly, brushing a strand of her hair from her face. “Perhaps you will be able to rest a little. Later today I can go get your things in Goldshire for you while you rest.”

Jayda hesitated a little, and then nodded. Faalkor got up and went over to the bed – arranging the tossed aside blankets. She got up and walked over, suddenly wondering where he was going to sleep. This wouldn’t be the first time that they had shared a room together. Those other times, Faalkor had insisted that she had to take the bed while he slept on a spare cot that was provided. There was only this one large bed however. Before she could ask Faalkor where he was going to sleep, the shaman had all ready reclined comfortably on the blankets and pillows. He beckoned to her with a small smile and shifted to make room.

Staring, Jayda blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. “You…want me to sleep with you?”

Faalkor’s eyebrows arched upward in surprise before he looked away with a slight cough. “Yes. I mean…well….uh…” He started to stammer slightly.

“I mean…in the bed…together?” Jayda immediately clapped a hand to her face, her blue skin deepening to indigo. She could not believe she had just said that! Now there was this strange awkwardness between them and she didn’t know how to fix it. She let out a defeated sigh and hung her head just moments before Faalkor laughed softly, recovering first from her outburst.

“I understand your meaning Dear one,” He said tactfully. “I merely thought we could share because…well you still feel chilled and I figured you could use the extra warmth. Since I did not know that you were coming I did not get to ask for an extra bed….”

Jayda nodded, suddenly feeling quite silly, and then looked up to see Faalkor moving as if to get up. “If you so wish, I can let you sleep here and I can sleep elsewhere…if you are uncomfortable…” the shaman offered softly, one hoof hovering over the wooden floor.

“No no….it is fine…” Jayda said quickly. “I was merely surprised that is all.” She decided to shut her mouth before she embarrassed herself further and crawled onto the bed next to him. This bed, though large for a human, was practically too small for the two draenei together. The soft mattress sunk in the middle and the two of them rolled slightly to collide in the middle. The tension was broken as Faalkor chuckled slightly and Jayda’s soft giggle joined it.

“Sorry…”

“Oh! Pardon…”

The two of them looked at each other and snickered a little before settling down. Jayda marveled at the fact that they were so many thousands of years old and suddenly they were like children again! She shifted to try and make herself comfortable, all ready feeling better after spending time with her friend. She curled, facing him and shivered despite herself trying to shift her arms and legs currently tangled with Faalkor’s.

“Dear one! You are chilled…” Faalkor said with concern. “Roll over with your back to me…I have an idea to warm you up.” Trying not to let that phrase lead her mind to certain things, Jayda obeyed and rolled until she was facing away from the shaman. She huddled expectantly, wondering what he had in mind. There really wasn’t a lot of room on the bed, and she was distinctly aware of his warm body behind her. She nearly jumped when she felt his hand on her arm, gently guiding her backward. She then found herself with her back up against his bare chest. She let out the breath she had been holding in a sigh as he nestled behind her, curling around her body. After a few moments of shifting and arranging – they finally fell still. Faalkor’s arm had slid around her waist and was resting across her belly and her hand was resting on it. She could feel his heartbeat and his rhythmic breathing lulling her…and she wished that this moment would never end. She spent the next few moments in reflection, attempting to burn this into her memory.

“Warmer?” She heard him murmur in her ear softly. His head was nestled in her hair, his face tucked into her shoulder and neck. She nodded wordlessly and smiled a little in the dim light, unseen by the draenei behind her.

“Yes…very much so.” She whispered…her hand shifting to clasp his, nestled at her waist. “Thank you dear friend…”

She heard him make a ‘hn’ sound in acknowledgement and then she started to drift off. Just an hour or two earlier she had figured she would never get sleep this night…but now, laying in Faalkor’s arms – she had never felt so safe or relaxed. Her mind, nearly at that point where one falls asleep – registered something dream like in her ears. She was not aware if it was in reality or in dream. Soft deep words caressed her mind or was it her ears?

“Dear one…..I love you.”

  
When Jayda awoke, she discovered that Faalkor was missing. Half asleep, she yawned and rolled over to find out that there was a lot more room in the bed. She blinked her eyes sleepily and sat up, rubbing the sleep from them. At first she didn’t know where she was…but when her eyes fell upon the distinctive patterned robe hanging on the hook next to her cloak, the memories of the night before came back to her in full clarity.

The curtain had been pulled back from the window and sunlight spilled into the room. The pane was open and fresh air breezed in, along with the sound of people bustling about in the Stormwind trading quarter. She could hear livestock, horses and chickens, and human voices and could smell the aroma of freshly baked bread from a bakery nearby. She pushed back the blankets and got up, walking over to the window to look out. It looked to be nearly noon, but she wasn’t completely sure. She chuckled a little as she spotted tiny human children chasing each other down the busy cobblestone street, playing some sort of game. Finally with a sigh, she left the window to check to see if her clothes were dry. She was reaching for her hair band when she spotted a piece of parchment sitting on the table with Faalkor’s neat handwriting. She picked it up, eyes scanning the square-ish draenei script.

Dear One,

I have gone to Goldshire to pick up your belongings. I also have to take care of a couple things. Please get as much rest as you wish. The innkeeper came in earlier and set up a bath for you. I hope it is still warm when you get up.

See you soon,  
Faalkor

Smiling, Jayda put down the note, and headed through a narrow doorway into a smaller room off of the main one. She saw water, still steaming in a large basin just big enough for her to sit in. With a sound of delight, Jayda tugged the privacy screen to block the view from the door, flung off the tunic she had been sleeping in, and sank with a groan of appreciation into the hot water. It was clear that the kind mistress that ran the Inn had just come in recently to place more hot water into the tub. For that Jayda was grateful as she proceeded to grab a large bar of home-made soap to wash liberally. When out in the field, she washed when she could – bathing in streams or lakes…but whenever she had the opportunity to soak in a hot bath she leapt at the chance.

She had just finished rinsing off the suds from her hair when she heard someone enter the room with the sound of hooves on the wood floor. “Jayda?”

“Faalkor – good morning!” Jayda chimed in response, quickly making sure all the soap had been rinsed off. She heard the shaman approach the door but knew that he would not look around the threshold. “It is okay, I have the screen pulled…”

She heard laughter as he stood in the doorway. “More like good afternoon dear one!” He chuckled. “You have been sleeping much of the day. I am happy you were able to rest so well.”

She stood up and carefully got out of the large basin, grabbing a towel. “Yes, it has been a while since I have slept that long and deep. I feel a lot better today…” Probably a lot better than she had been feeling in months…she added mentally. She heard him hum in agreement and leave the doorway for a few moments.

“I have your belongings from the Goldshire Inn….they have been cleaned for you as well.” A blue hand holding a bundle of clothes poked around the screen and Jayda took them with a grateful sigh.

“Thank you so much….after washing it is good to put on clean clothes.” He left her again as she finished drying off and got dressed. She wore a simple linen shirt and a pair of brown trouser like pants that cuffed at her knee. This she found most comfortable when wearing bulky mail armor. She entered the room after combing her hair to find that Faalkor had all ready straightened up the room and was sitting at the small table by the fireplace having a bite to eat. She spotted her various pieces of armor placed on the bed and her large hammer like mace resting by the door.

“I cannot believe you went and carried all that from Goldshire…” Jayda shook her head. “You did not have to…you could have waited until I woke up so I could help you…” Faalkor shrugged as he took a large bite out of a fresh bread roll. She sat with him and they ate in companionable silence. There was some bread and cheese with pieces of smoked meat as well as some herbal tea from downstairs. It was when Jayda had just finished eating when there was a polite knock on the door. Jayda got up to go answer it and discovered Thomas standing the hall.

“Good day Thomas!” Jayda said in greeting.

“Good day milady,” Thomas smiled in return. “You look much better than last night. I hope you slept well.”

“Yes, I did much…” Jayda smiled. Faalkor raised a hand to invite him inside but Thomas politely declined.

“I’m here only for a moment. I have a message for Jayda from the Cathedral. The Paladins want to see her as soon as possible.”

Jayda looked at the young soldier in surprise, than nodded. “Of course. I be there shortly, yes.”

Thomas nodded and saluted. “Take care milady. Light be with you.”

“Light be with you.” Jayda bowed and Thomas departed. She shut the door and looked over at Faalkor. She found herself disappointed that she was called away so soon, but duty called and she had to answer. “I was hoping that our time would be longer together…but alas, that is not so…” She said with a sigh, wandering over to the bed to start strapping on her armor. She picked up her hair band and slipped it on.

“It is all right dear one. We may walk different paths, but they converge when they can.” Faalkor said with understanding. He too wished, that their time together could be longer.

Jayda nodded, fitting her mail comfortably on her legs and body. She had shoulder guards, gauntlets and wrist bracers as well as a white cloak and heavy mail boots that protected her legs down to her hooves. She remembered with a wry grin the first time she had tried on human-made armor. It was an interesting experience and she needed at least two people helping her. She strapped her large mace to her back and secured her belongings to her belt and satchel. She never traveled with much. Finally, she placed a mail mesh hood over her head, made with holes for her horns.

She reached for the door and smiled at her friend with a hint of sadness. “I will contact you soon.” She said before she departed with the soft sound of tinkling metal. Faalkor nodded and watched her go…feeling as if a part of him was leaving with her.

  
The shaman spent the rest of his afternoon wandering Stormwind, finally settling in the park to enjoy the trees and the large fountain in the center. He came here often to just think and be close to nature. Soon he had to travel back to the Night Elf lands on Kalimdor. His talents were needed in Ashenvale and he planned on making his way back by first light tomorrow. He had been settling comfortably into meditation when there was a tingling sensation from his speaking stone.

He reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out the glowing blue and gold stone. It connected him to the guild Maelstrom – which both him and Jayda were a part of and it also connected him to any person he concentrated on. The clearest connections were those that he had established personally…a connection between friends.

‘Faalkor?’ The stone hummed – the voice warm in his mind. It was Jayda.

‘Jayda – good to hear from you. I hope everything is all right.’ Faalkor responded, his mind touching hers through the connection. He could almost see her smile, feeling it through their link.

‘Yes all is well. I am called to Theramore to help out Lady Jaina. I do not know how long my services will be needed…’ Her voice dampened in sadness. ‘I am not sure how soon I will be able to see you.’

Faalkor touched her mind soothingly. ‘It will be all right dear one. At least we will be able to still talk to each other this way. I myself have to journey back to Kalimdor to help the Night Elves in Ashenvale. I plan on leaving tomorrow at dawn.’

He felt her acknowledgement through the stone. ‘Meet me by the gryphon hold. I am heading there now.’

‘Of course dear one. I shall see you soon.’ With that said Faalkor stood with a stretch and loped off across the grass towards the nearest park exit.

  
The gryphon hold was alive with activity. Assistants and caretakers hustled about feeding, grooming and looking after the flying mounts. Others helped prepare the animals for flight. There were departing travelers and arriving ones coming and going all the time and while arriving animals were led off for refreshment and rest, freshly rested ones were brought for the departing travelers. Jayda was keeping busy, helping an assistant with her mount and securing her satchel onto the restless animal. When she was finished, she looked up and spotted a familiar robed figure heading towards her. “Faalkor!” She waved, running over to him. She felt a pang of sadness, knowing that she was leaving him for a while.

“Dear one.” He smiled, reaching out to clasp her shoulders with affection.

“Til we meet again my friend.” Jayda suddenly wrapped her arms around him and squeezed into a tight hug.

Laughing, he hugged her tight. “Dear one, a part of me is always with you.” He said softly, voice nearly catching on the last syllable. Jayda’s heart pounded as she looked up at him…and her heart squeezed as it usually did when she knew it would be a while until she would see him again. Knowing that they at times led dangerous lives…would this be the last time she would see him alive? Would she die in the line of duty – having never had the courage to tell him how she felt?

She did not know how long they looked at each other but it was a quick moment when his face was suddenly inches from hers. She didn’t even have time to gasp in surprise as his lips closed over hers gently in a brief heartfelt kiss of farewell. He pulled back and released her – a strange shimmering in his softly glowing eyes.

She gaped back at him, opening her mouth then shutting it again as she fought for something to say…something to do. She nodded finally and turned away trembling. “Farewell…” She said softly, voice shaking. “Light be with you.” With tears in her eyes she walked away and got onto her mount, the animal’s wings all ready fluttering in its readiness. She glanced back at Faalkor briefly as the assistant led the animal to the ledge of the hold. He was watching her with an unreadable look on his face…but he nodded and raised a hand. That was the last she saw of him as her mount spread its wings and soared into the blue sky. Stormwind spread out into a vista below her and Elwynn Forest was a green blanket spreading out to the horizon. As the animal beat its wings powerfully to gain altitude, Jayda’s fingers touched her mouth, where Faalkor had kissed her….the very first kiss she could remember. It was almost as if she could still feel it.

Her tears were taken away by the wind.

 **  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!**


	2. Confessions Under The Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain in brief, certain terms that Jayda uses: to say that someone is your Chosen means that they are a soul mate. Your ‘one true love’ in other words. When saying that someone is married, she would say that they are Bonded.
> 
> The events in this story are close to what actually happened at RP events in the game. Of course, any parts where Jayda and Faalkor are together are made up by me because I play both of them. ^^ Sadly guild members Lasmirria, Adorn and Memnokh, Braum and Sarden (who are mentioned in this story) are not with Maelstrom anymore and have joined with another group. We are currently under a new guild leader.

**“Tears in the Rain” - A World of Warcraft Fan fiction**  
Written by: Sparrow

  
A Month Later…

Stormwind was alive with bursts of color, music and celebration. It was the beginning of spring, and it seemed everyone in Azeroth was filling the city to make merry and spend time with friends. There was partying, drinking and the telling of stories. As the full moon rose into the sky, a formal dance in the park came to its peak as fireworks burst into a myriad of stars above. The area was full of people, and music was loud and joyous. There was much laughter and celebration. This was always a fun time of year.

It had been a while since Jayda had set hoof in the human city. The last time she had been here was the last time she had seen Faalkor. He had since then traveled to the night elf lands in Northwestern Kalimdor to lend assistance to the druids there. She did not know if he had come back to Stormwind for the celebrations. She herself had been in Theramore - helping Jaina Proudmoore with various tasks in the Dustwallow Marshes. She had even done some traveling through some dangerous lands such as The Barrens and Thousand Needles. She even went as far as Tanaris to the goblin city of Gadgetzan.

This would be her first spring celebration here on this planet...and so this was as good a learning experience as any. She was happy to observe off to the side with ale in hand and watch the goings on around her. Jayda saw several of her guild mates from Maelstrom dancing and partying the night away. Quite a few were draenei like herself. She had to laugh as one of them, an energetic fellow named Memnokh, drank one of his odd concoctions and turned himself into a skeleton wearing a loincloth. He whooped and danced into the crowds among cheers and raucous laughter. Another loud pair, a human warrior named Sarden and a draenei mage named Sares were bickering and bantering with wide hand gestures and nearly spilling their drinks onto themselves. It was clear they were all ready quite full of drink.

She knew the guild leader Braum - a shaman like Faalkor - was around here somewhere. She had spotted her sister Aial earlier, and had hugged her in greeting to talk briefly. Apparently Aial was going to be speaking to Braum about merging The Shadow Guard with Maelstrom. Jayda had been a member of her sister's guild, but had joined Maelstrom to scout it out after hearing such good things about it from Faalkor. The two shamans must have found each other to go speak about business in a quieter place.

Not all of the Maelstrom guild was draenei either. She spotted a good friend, a night elf hunter named Lasmirria along with her human Bonded Adorn. Adorn was a paladin and Jayda looked up to him for guidance often. Smiling she made her way through the throngs of people to approach, careful not to walk over or on smaller people than herself. She spotted Lasmirria's beloved pet Amber, a large golden feline with dark spots. The cat was stretched out off to the side, watching them.

"Lasmirria!" She called out happily with a wave. "Long time not see yes?"

The pretty night elf woman looked up with a grin, her glowing white eyes looking like stars. In contrast to her pale skin, her hair was a deep indigo like the night sky. The night elves were truly a fascinating race. "Jayda! Glad to see you could make it." The two women had to yell in order to be heard above the loud music and voices. "Nice dress!"

Jayda looked down at herself then twirled around with arms outstretched to allow the fabric to swirl around her legs. "I find good buy! It not often I dress up. Wearing such light fabric and not heavy armor make me feel like I naked!" She laughed. The dress itself was made of a deep purple color with gold trim. She was wearing a white cloak with gold trim and matching shoulder decoration. Not used to wearing such things, even if it was a simple outfit - made her feel as if she was royalty. The draenei paladin gave her friend a big hug, just as Adorn came up with more drinks.

“Lady Jayda, good to see you could make it to the party!” He said pleasantly, handing his Bonded a drink and taking a swig of his own.

Jayda nodded. “Yes, it been busy in Theramore as of late. I able to take leave to come! I happy yes!” She found herself looking about the crowd as if searching for someone. “Have you seen Faalkor? He come? I not find him…”

Lasmirria shrugged. “I haven’t seen him Jayda…but if I spot him I’ll tell him you’re here!” She grinned with a teasing wink. “I’m sure he’ll be really pleased about that!”

Jayda caught the tease and blushed a deep indigo. Truly it had been a good while – too long in her opinion – since she had seen him so her heart pounded with the mere thought that she could see him tonight. She took a large gulp of her ale to cover up her shy embarrassment feeling the warmth of the drink blossom in her stomach. She was all ready feeling a pleasant buzz after drinking a few of them.

“Don’t be so shy Jayda!” Lasmirria laughed with a friendly arm around her friend’s shoulders. “It’s so obvious there’s no secret! Just go on up to him and tell him!”

Adorn chuckled. “Just get a few more of those in you and that should help your shyness…” He teased, gesturing at her half full mug of ale. Jayda shook her head at her friends, looking down for a few moments with a brief laugh. It was all fun and laughs and she didn’t mind the banter…but all this was easier said than done! Perhaps Adorn did have a point, she thought as she downed the rest of her drink. Her initial discomfort was fast receding at least to be replaced by a pleasant warm fuzzy feeling.

Time passed and the party still was going strong after a couple hours. Jayda was dancing with Lasmirria and another friend that happened to drop by – a night elf warrior named Yager. She had used to know the white haired warrior when she was with her back in The Shadow Guard. By this time, her worries had left her mind and she relaxed and enjoyed herself. It was when Lasmirria sidled over and tapped her shoulder to get her attention that Jayda came back to her senses and looked to where the night elf huntress was pointing. At the entrance to the park, the lanterns illuminated a tall male draenei with black hair pulled up into a ponytail. He was wearing robes of deep blues and green. It was definitely Faalkor. Jayda recognized the feathered head dress as a gift she had sent him for achieving his Totem of Air recently. Feeling quite bold, the paladin straightened to her full height, squared her shoulders and marched off into the crowd. Her friends waved and cheered her on.

  
Faalkor looked around in wonder at the party. Even this late it didn’t look like it was going to slow down any time soon. He had thought that it would be dying down and had regretted his lateness. He had been traveling long today – and by the time he had finally arrived at an Inn and changed into something more comfortable he had feared that he had missed it all. He was relieved that this wasn’t the case. Looking over the crowd intently while staying on the outskirts of the park, he saw many new faces he didn’t recognize but he also saw faces that he did know. A lot of them were guild mates while others were people he had met in passing during his travels. One face in particular that he longed to see the most he could not spot among the crowds of merry makers.

Not used to crowds and not feeling completely at ease, Faalkor waded into the sea of people keeping an eye out for his dear friend. The music was quite lively and he found himself enjoying it as the colors and the sights enthralled his senses. He didn’t recall ever being in a celebration like this…or this large in many many years. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around quickly to spot two very familiar night elves.

“Lasmirria!” He greeted. “Yager! It’s good to see you both.” He said with a wide grin.

“Adorn just went to get more drinks…if you are looking for Jayda she went that-a-way.” Lasmirria winked, pointing towards the far side of the park. “She’s been looking for you and hoping on finding you.”

Faalkor could feel his face get warm and he nodded with a shy grin. “That is good…I was hoping on seeing her this evening.” It was at that moment that Adorn came back with mugs in hand, and he gave some to the night elf women and then greeted Faalkor with familiarity.

“Good to see you Faalkor. Congratulations on earning your Air Totem. The news spread through the guild like wildfire this week.”

Faalkor tilted his head with a small bow. “You have my thanks good friend.”

“Here, have a drink…go have fun and find Jayda! She’s not that far..” Adorn handed the shaman his untouched drink and patted his arm encouragingly before moving off with his wife and friends. Faalkor waved as they wandered off to go dance some more and headed in the direction that Lasmirria had pointed. He spotted a skeleton in a loincloth running through the crowd followed by a scraggly looking human pirate…probably Memnokh and Sares playing with their crazy potions again. Faalkor couldn’t suppress a laugh as they ran past him and he continued wading through the people until he came to the far side of the park. He sipped at his ale and looked back through the people to see if he could find Jayda, standing as tall as he could get so that he could peer over people’s heads.

It was in this slightly unbalanced position, that a pair of hands fisted his robes and yanked hard from behind – causing him to almost yelp in surprise as he flailed backwards. It was a wonder he didn’t spill his drink all over himself. He caught his balance with a hand resting on the side of a building and his eyes flared in irritation as he turned to glare at the culprit.

“Listen here you -” He snapped…then his jaw dropped slightly as his irritation faded into surprise. Jayda was standing before him with a strange look on her face…and Faalkor had a sinking feeling that something was wrong. He immediately switched to their native tongue. “Jayda, why did you -?”

She shook her head, cutting him off. “I need to talk to you about something important…” She said finally, raising her voice to be heard over the party. “In private…it is urgent!” She grabbed Faalkor’s hand, tugging him into a narrow alley between two buildings. Extremely worried now, Faalkor allowed her to lead him into the smaller space. It was dimmer here and not as well lit. Though the party was nearby, it was subdued enough that they wouldn’t have to yell quite so loud to be heard. Moonlight shone from above them – making a small pool of light in which they stood.

Positive that they were alone and that they wouldn’t be interrupted, Faalkor stopped and faced his friend, his expression filled with deep concern. “Dear one please….what is the matter?” Jayda looked as if she was to speak just as a flurry of fireworks went off above them, drowning out her words. Faalkor leaned down closer so that he could hear better. “Jayda….whatever has happened I will do what I can to help…please tell me wha –”

That was as far as the shaman got…for as soon as he had bent down, Jayda had suddenly grabbed the collar of his robe and had tugged, causing him to lurch slightly into her. His words were lost as her lips suddenly crashed against his own, kissing him with an almost frantic hunger and desperation. He could taste the sweet flavor of whatever she had been drinking on her lips and wondered vaguely if she had drank too much…but those thoughts were fading into a numb fuzziness as his world came crashing down about him to a grinding halt. The half full mug of ale slipped from his fingers and clattered to the ground un-noticed. He felt his back come up against the wall and the force of her kiss caused his head to bump very lightly against the wood siding of the building. She pulled away then after a few moments and stepped back, releasing the hold on his collar.

Faalkor stared at her in a daze – mouth partially open in shock at this sudden display of initiative. He definitely hadn’t been expecting that. More seconds passed as they stared at each other and Faalkor finally felt that he had gained his voice back. He was just starting to say a word when Jayda raised her hand, placing a finger across his lips very similar to when he had done the same to her those few months ago.

“Shh….listen…” She said….eyes lit with determination. She had an intent look on her face, as she often did when preparing for a battle…or when she was training. But…this was different. The shaman watched her with wide questioning eyes, and she looked as if she was about to speak. She looked down…then up at his face…then started to open her mouth….

….And a sob escaped as her courage crumbled…and her face nearly broke Faalkor’s heart. Her hands clenched into fists and she was trembling from horn to hoof. It was with a sudden jolt that Faalkor realized that she was….scared, Naaru she was afraid! Why would she fear him? He immediately reached out to her but she grabbed his wrists, gripping them tightly in her long fingers. She looked up at him eyes blazing – tears shining on her cheeks as she drew in a shaking breath.

“Be…..be my Chosen!” She cried. The desire to say those words was so great that they nearly burst from her.

Faalkor felt himself sag back against the wall directly behind him, feeling as if the unspoken tension between them had come to a point where it could not be contained any longer. With the sudden release, it was as if a dam had broken, and it left him weak and shaking with subconscious relief. He had always thought that Jayda was beautiful but in this moment, she was stunning. The lights from the fireworks and the full moon above illuminated her azure skin and hair almost making her glow. Her eyes shone like stars, illuminating the tears on her cheeks like little gems. The dress she was wearing he had never seen before and it hugged her slender form perfectly. By the seven sacred crystals! Her Chosen!

During this long interval she had bowed her head, tears flowing silently down her face. Unable to stand it and nearly in tears himself, Faalkor removed his wrists from her loosened grip and grabbed her tightly. He hugged her to him in a tremulous yet firm embrace.

“Oh my dear Jayda. My precious dear one!” He soothed – voice thick with emotion. He kissed the top of her head. “You had no need to ask…for you were always my Chosen one.” He lowered his head to gently kiss the tears from her face. “You may not remember all…but I have loved you for a very long time. Do not fear me my dear one! You have nothing to fear…” He rested his forehead against hers in an age old gesture between Chosen – to show their connection – before kissing it.

Jayda squeezed her arms around his waist as tightly as if her life depended on it. The tears still flowed as he kissed her face but they were tears of unimaginable joy. She looked up as he pulled away slightly, reaching up to cup his face between her hands. The feathered headdress around his head and along his cheeks framed the strong angles of his face and accentuated them. His glowing eyes were gazing at her now – shimmering with unshed tears and filled with devotion.

“Faalkor..” She whispered, stroking his cheek. He closed his eyes briefly and she felt a single tear brush over her thumb. “My Chosen, I love you so much!”

It was then that he chose that moment to draw her closer for a gentle kiss. It soothed her and warmed her all over as he poured all of his love and care into such an intimate gesture. She trembled in his arms, feeling as if time stopped around her and she didn’t feel any intention of leaving them any time soon. She shivered as she felt his fingers run through her hair and she was sure she felt him shiver too as her arms tightened around him. Fireworks burst again in the sky, echoing the bursts of sensations the both of them felt as their kiss deepened. Faalkor shuddered as he felt Jayda grow bold and run her tongue along his lips before suckling gently as if in invitation, but when he responded to it she backed off slightly with a teasing smirk against his lips.

With an amused sound in his throat, Faalkor teased her right back, keeping so achingly close to her mouth but barely touching so as to drive her crazy. Then when his lips caressed her cheek and steadily moved down to her neck, her fingers fluttered to grasp his shoulders as she sighed with need. Faalkor took great delight in the whisper soft sounds she was making as he gently kissed and nibbled along the sensitive skin of the smooth line of her jaw. He gently nuzzled, then lapped gently at the base of the delicate tendrils growing just beneath her ear – careful to not dislodge the decorative bands she wore there. When he teasingly nibbled this sensitive spot he felt her arch against him in reaction with a gasp.

“Oh!” She pulled away slightly, holding onto his shoulders and looking up at him with an expression that made his body ache with longing. He could see her eyes glowing with a very similar need, as the two of them paused a moment to catch their breaths. “N-not here.” She whispered…caressing his face. “Where are you staying tonight?”

Faalkor made sure he was able to talk before he responded, holding her free hand. “I am staying at the same place the last time we met here. The Innkeeper was able to save the room for me.” Jaya nodded, biting her lip slightly in a gesture of sudden shy nervousness.

“Please wait for me!” She whispered. “I have something to do…but I will come to you at the Inn when I am finished. I promise you this, my Chosen.”

Faalkor nodded, kissing her in a brief kiss of promise before she finally moved away. He watched her as she backed up a couple steps, turned and then ran from the alley with long strides. After a pause, he sank down to sit on an empty barrel, leaning against the wall of the building as he pondered in a daze what had just occurred. He happened to gaze down and spot the empty forgotten mug that he had dropped earlier. The ale had long spilled and absorbed into the ground.

“I….I think I’m going to need another.” He sighed and closed his eyes. The memory of Jayda’s touches still on his skin.

  
 **TO BE CONCLUDED IN PART 3!!**


End file.
